


Over My Head

by imtrashwow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrashwow/pseuds/imtrashwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chainshipping AU where Lawrence meets Adam in a bar and realizes he's in way over his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

His initial thought upon entering the club that night was that he was in way over his head. It only took one glance around the establishment for him to know that he was definitely in the right place. The club was full of people, some of them sitting at the bar or the booths scattered around the room, others dancing together provocatively to the heavy bass music blaring throughout the building. But not one of those people were female, not even the staff, as far as he could see. Glancing tentatively around him, he stepped into the club.

Lawrence Gordon was nothing if not a rational man. And rationally, he knew he wasn't doing anything _wrong_ by being here. People did this all of the time, and he was no different from any of the other men who'd come here tonight. Pushing all of his thoughts of guilt to the back of his mind, he began to make his way through the crowd, weaving his way through swaying bodies until he reached the bar. Choosing a spot that left an empty seat on either side of him, Lawrence sat down on one of the wooden stools and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Sitting at the bar, Lawrence felt the most at ease he'd been since entering the club. He could almost pretend that he was at a regular bar, waiting for his friends from the office to show up so that they could throw back a couple of beers and complain about their wives. Not that he had a wife to complain about anymore. That was one of the reasons he was here. It had been just over two months since he and his wife, Alison, had split. It wasn't a particularly messy break up, both of them had parted on fairly good terms and had shared custody of their daughter, Diana. They'd signed an agreement stating Alison would have custody of Diana on weekdays and Lawrence would get her on the weekends and every other holiday, and then they had gone their separate ways.

He'd only just cleared his head of thoughts about his divorce and begun to contemplate what he was going to have to drink when the bartender approached him, setting down a glass of amber liquid on the bar in front of him. Lawrence stared at the drink, perplexed for a moment, before clearing his throat and addressing the bartender.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't order this." he stated, polite to a fault. The bartender simply shook his, shooting him a knowing glance before nodding his head at something behind Lawrence and walking away to serve another patron. Lawrence looked up to find that there was a man, who looked to be a few years younger than him, approaching him confidently with a drink in hand. The man sat in the stool to Lawrence's right with no hesitation, focusing his blue eyes on him and smirking at him brazenly.

"Hey." That was all he said, his eyes still focused on Lawrence, staring him down unashamedly.

"Um, hello." Was Lawrence's only reply. This was a scenario that he was familiar with. There had been plenty of times when he had been young and single where he'd bought drinks for some pretty girl at the bar, looking to sweet talk her and hopefully get some action. But this was a completely different situation, because it was him who had been bought a drink, and it was another man who had bought it for him, a man who was making no effort to hide his intentions. They sat there silently for a few moments, before the younger man addressed him once more.

"Let me guess." He begins, raking his eyes over Lawrence's body as if examining him. "Recently divorced?" Lawrence gives a little start at the question, wondering how someone who he'd known for all of thirty seconds could have possibly known that.

"How did you know that?" He asks, gazing at the man in an almost suspicious manner.

"It's written all over your face man." He says, looking amused, like he's in on some secret that Lawrence doesn't know about. It's quiet again for a moment, and then the man lets out a little snicker and speaks again. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I saw the tan line, you know, where your wedding ring used to be. Unless you just take it off to fool strangers at bars when you're looking for some side action."

Lawrence actually lets out a snort of laughter at his statement, before shaking his head and replying, "No, I've been divorced for a few months now." The man simply nods in response, and in an effort to fill the silence he says, "My name is Lawrence."

"Adam." He replies. Lawrence is glad to have something to address him by. Adam turns so that he is facing him completely before asking, "So what are you anyway?" And Lawrence is caught off guard. He isn't quite sure what to make of the question and apparently Adam catches on because he rolls his eyes and adds, "Your career, man. What do you do for a living? You an accountant or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm a doctor, a surgeon actually. What made you think that?"

"The way you talk. And the way you carry yourself. I had you pegged as some kind of office worker. You know, a desk job kind of guy." He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and proceeding to light one without asking Lawrence if he minds. Lawrence is somewhat surprised to find that he's not bothered by it, so he doesn't say anything on the subject. He observes him for a moment, watching him take a drag and exhale the smoke slowly before Adam speaks again.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, you're a divorced man in a gay bar on a Friday night, and unless you're extremely lost or didn't notice the total lack of women, you're here to get laid, am I right?"

Lawrence is taken off guard by his sudden boldness but sees no reason to lie, so he simply nods his head in affirmation, and Adam continues to speak. "Well it's obvious what my intentions are and you haven't blown me off yet, so are we doing this or what?" Once again, Lawrence is surprised by how brash Adam is ,but this is what he had set out to do, and he couldn't deny that he found Adam attractive so there was no reason for him to object.

"Yes." He clears his throat. "I suppose we are." This elicits a grin from Adam, and then they're both standing up, each tossing some bills onto the bar and Lawrence is trying to ignore the fact that this is very unfamiliar territory for him.

"So," Adam asks, "Are we going back to your place or mine?"

And as they make their way out of the bar to head to his apartment, Lawrence realizes that the initial thought he'd had when entering the bar was completely wrong. He wasn't just in over his head, he was completely fucked.


End file.
